


A Mountain of Snow

by swordpoint



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordpoint/pseuds/swordpoint
Summary: James and Meowth receive a visit from an old friend leading to regrets and confessions in the snow.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Mountain of Snow

James and Meowth sat in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance as they burned. They were waiting on a visit from an old friend, despite the fact that there was a snow storm outside. A knock on the door made them both jump before James got up and answered it.

She was bundled up and covered in snow, but he would recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

“Jess!” James and Meowth exclaimed at the same time. They ushered her in and allowed her to take off her winter gear before hugging her.

Jessie laughed as she hugged her friends, tears evident in her eyes. “I’ve missed you guys so much...”

“I’m flattered that you fought through the storm just to see us,” James said, and Jessie rolled her eyes.

“I would hope that you guys would do the same for me... I don’t live in the middle of nowhere, though.”

_ She’s as beautiful as ever _ , James thought to himself, feeling his chest tighten.  _ Her fire is just as calming as the fireplace is... _ James longed to tell her everything that happened since they last saw each other, but wasn’t sure where to start.

Meowth noticed something on Jessie’s hand and gasped. “Woah, what is that?” He exclaimed, trying to get a closer look. 

Jessie looked solemn as she held out her hand, and James held it so that he and Meowth could observe the huge engagement ring. James felt his heart sink in his chest, but forced himself to put on a happy face for her.

“That’s beautiful, Jess!” Meowth said. “Ya must have hit the jackpot with this one!”

“It’s gorgeous! I had no idea you got engaged,” James said, feeling the weight of the shock in his chest. He was truly happy for her and was trying to sound excited, but couldn’t help but feel dejected. “Tell us all about them!”

“Well, he’s a doctor...” Jessie said, swooning a bit. James was reminded of her crush on Dr. White and wondered if it was him. “Not Dr. White, though,” she said, clearly still able to read his expression. “He’s more... appreciative of my beauty.”

“Well that’s good,” James told her, laughing a little. “Beauty like ours deserves to be admired.”

“How about you?” Jessie asked. James couldn’t help but wonder if she wanted to change the subject. “How are you guys doing?”

“I’ve been doing a lot of traveling,” James told her. “My bottle cap collection has probably tripled since you last saw it.”

“James, that’s amazing,” Jessie said, and he felt a pang of emotion in his chest. He dearly missed their endless support of each other. Even if they found it hard to understand each others hobbies at times, they were still excited about the other’s excitement.

“I’ve been travellin’ with Jimmy and seein’ what the world has to offer me,” Meowth said. “It’s easier when you don’t have ta worry about chasin’ a kid all the time.”

Jessie laughed. “You’re not wrong there,” she said. Something suddenly dawned on her and she got up from the couch. “I’m sorry guys, but I really should get going... getting here took longer than I thought with the storm and my fiance’s probably worried sick about me, and I-“

“Please Jess, you don’t have to apologize,” James said with a sad smile. “We’ll see each other again soon.”

Jessie smiled at this idea, but almost looked doubtful that it was true. She sighed, and James could see the tears forming in her eyes as she suddenly pulled them into a tight hug.

“I love you guys so much,” she said, tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m so happy you’re doing well, I was so worried-“

“We love ya too, Jess,” Meowth said, muffled by her embrace. “We better see an wedding invite in the mail soon!”

Jessie laughed, wiping away her tears. “Of course,” she said, finally letting go of her friends but still holding onto James’s hands. She looked at him and seeing her lucent blue eyes shook him as it did many times before. They were brimming with fire that warmed him to his core. It took him right back to their Team Rocket days where they would hold each other for comfort, but all he felt now was the anticipation of her letting go and leaving their house forever.

“...I love you and I want you to be happy, so...” Jessie was saying, and James could feel his heart breaking already. “Please sell your bottlecap collection and get new furniture, this place is atrocious.”

James was stunned for a moment before laughing, making Jessie and Meowth laugh too. They all hugged one last time before sending Jessie off with a tearful goodbye.

“It don’t feel right without her,” Meowth said to James as they watched her leave. “It never has.”

“She has a fiancé...” James said, sounding like he was a world away. “And he’s a doctor...”

“That could be you, ya know,” Meowth said.

“What? A doctor?”

“No, dimwit, her fiancé.”

“Oh,” he said, laughing nervously. “Don’t be ridiculous, Meowth.”

“Jimmy, you’ve been pining after her for years, please be honest with me even if ya can’t be honest with yourself.”

James sighed. “...I’m not exactly her type, Meowth.”

“What? The love of her life?”

James rolled his eyes. “She’s always loved... I don’t know, brunettes and people who will sweep her off her feet.”

“Well, why didn’t ya?”

“Why the interrogation? Is it so wrong that I didn’t want to disturb our friendship with my own personal hangups that probably were unrecipricoated?”

“‘Probably’ is the key word there, youse never shared your feelings so you had no idea. What if she was pining after youse too but didn’t think it was mutual, and then moved on to this mysterious doctor man?”

“Then you’re implying that Jessie,  our Jessie, was afraid to express her feelings.”

Meowth shrugged. “You know how she was about romance. It was always all or nothin’ wit’ her.”

James sighed. He knew Meowth was right. He knew he had made a huge mistake by not telling her how he felt. He knew there was a big hole in his life where she had been, and that the fire that kept him warm and safe was gone. He couldn’t believe how many years had passed since she had left. Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember how long it had been. He suddenly noticed the lack of snow hitting the windows, and that the storm had stopped and the sun was out. It was night time.

Jamss woke up in a sweat. He pushed his hair out of his face, breathing heavily and looking around him. He noticed Meowth sleeping at the foot of the bed, not to be disturbed. Jessie was sleeping soundly next to him, her long hair pooling over their pillows and taking up most of the space. A peaceful look was on her face, and James’s heart felt ten times lighter.

“Jess,” he said, knowing he’d regret waking her up. “Jessie, can we talk?”

She stirred after a moment and opened one eye.

“What is it, James?” She said, annoyed but half asleep.

“I love you,” he said, and she just blinked at him. It was a meaningful sentiment, but something they said often. “I never want you to feel like y-you have to leave me and Meowth to get what you want in life,” he said, swallowing as he tried to fight back tears. Jessie was a constant in his life that he was always determined not to take for granted. His dream (nightmare), however, made him realize that no matter how much they may appreciate her, she could still just leave them at any time.

“I love you too,” Jessie said, a little confused. “I’m sorry, but  why would I leave you and Meowth?”

“For a doctor,” he said, under his breath. Her eyes narrowed and he explained further.

“I just know that you’re destined for better things,” James said, tears falling from his eyes now. “You’re my best friend and you’re so beautiful in every way, and-“

It was getting harder for James to talk as the sobs escaped his chest. Jessie sat up in their bed and pulled him into a tight and reassuring hug.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She asked with a soft smile, wiping away tears with her thumb. James nodded with a nervous laugh.

“I’m not going to leave you guys,” Jessie said, looking into his eyes. It was dark in their room but her eyes were still piercing blue and he couldn’t look away. “I know I almost did for Dr. White, but I don’t deserve someone who doesn’t love me the way I love them.”

Jessie stroked the side of his face, and James watched her blue eyes suddenly focus on something behind him. He turned around to see the window showing the new-fallen snow outside. James saw her transfixed gaze and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and towards the door.

They stood on their porch, taking in the beauty of the snow. James was cold, sure, but he had Jessie by his side, who was radiating fiery warmth at all times. She looked endlessly fascinated by the snowflakes hitting the ground, as always, and he couldn’t imagine loving anyone more.

Meowth’s words from his dreams suddenly hit him. 

_ Well, why didn’t ya? _

James gulped as he looked at his best friend, dazzled by the snow and off in her own world. She suddenly caught his eye.

“Are you cold, James?” Jessie asked mockingly.

James wanted to say, “I’ve seen you complain about being cold a thousand times,” but opted not to. He instead nodded begrudgingly and she laughed, scooting closer to him. He was shivering as she wrapped her arms around him, attempting to warm him with a tight hug.

Jessie pulled away for a moment, looking up at him.

“James...” she said, a curious look in her eye. “What happened in your dream?”

He tried to look away from her but was captured again. “You left me and Meowth for some doctor that you got engaged to.”

Jessie laughed, looking pleased with her dream self. “Ooh, a doctor?”

James nodded with a smirk, but was still clearly bothered by the dream.

Jessie took a deep breath, considering her actions. James knew she did this so rarely unless matters of the heart were involved.

“I didn’t want to...ruin anything,” she said, purposely looking away from him now still in his arms, “but I’ve...always known I don’t want to be apart from you guys. You’re my life, and I think it’s the greatest romance I could ask for.”

James swallowed, searching her eyes for more answers, more details. He knew they threw around the word “romance” quite often because it was who they were, but she was still stroking his face and they were so close and she was now staring at him lovingly and leaning forward-

Their lips met and it was more than the two of them could have ever dreamed.


End file.
